


Sharper Image

by QuietCanadian9, switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, Top Loki (Marvel), Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/pseuds/QuietCanadian9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki in a good suit, armed and dangerous.  And Tony likes danger.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	Sharper Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is switchknitter's 50th FrostIron fic!
> 
> Thanks to artsmyspark for the beta.

Tony sighed. He didn’t want to be at this stupid fundraiser. He’d asked Pep if he could just cut the foundation a check and skip the party, but no. If he was there, people might donate more money, and… Christ, he was bored.

He found a quiet spot against a wall and watched people mingling around the room. Maybe he’d get himself another drink. He glanced over toward the bar, and--

Loki was standing there, leaning casually against the polished wood. His hair was slicked back. He wore a three-piece suit -- deep black, like ink, like the shadows that he could be a part of at any time. He turned, and he caught Tony looking.

Tony’s breath caught. What was he doing here? He must have some scheme going. But his eyes kept going over Loki’s slim form in the tailored suit.

The god smirked and started making his way towards Tony. No one else seemed to notice. The fabric of his clothes looked like they were clinging to him as he walked. When the light hit the thread it was almost absorbed into it, like it was sucking away the brightness.

Loki was the most beautiful and striking man Tony had ever seen.

He knew Loki was hot, and that the god had at least a little appreciation for Tony in return. They fought with words more than weapons on the battlefield, and they respected each other. But Tony had never seen Loki dressed like _this_ , in a single-breasted jacket lined with deep green silk that flashed with every step.

Tony wanted.

He glanced at Loki’s hand, holding a glass of white wine, and froze. The god was wearing cufflinks designed to look like the arc reactor. Holy fuck. Tony’s dick started to stiffen. Loki’s scheme was _Tony_.

Halfway across the room, Loki frowned and made a quick movement with his hand. Something whizzed past Tony’s head, and there was a cry of pain to his left. Tony turned towards it, ignoring the screams of the partygoers as he spotted a man with a gun lying on the floor.

The god stalked closer, furious. “Can you stay out of trouble and out of death’s clutches for five minutes, Stark?! I will not allow the most interesting thing in this backwater, disgusting realm go to waste, but you're making this too hard on me.” Loki reached down to yank the knife out of the attacker’s shoulder. “I have been called out five times in the past three months by my seidr because of you. Do I have to steal a golden apple and shove it down your throat?”

Tony was shocked. Loki was looking out for him? He glanced down, and noticed the blade in the god’s hand. The deep obsidian blade glinted in the light. The wicked curve of stone and metal, the slight song of pure power he could feel coming off the god… Tony’s dick should _not_ be this hard right now. The blade was so black that the blood was invisible until it reached the end of the dagger, pooling in a drop that made a barely audible sound as it hit the pristine ballroom floor.

“Um,” Tony said eloquently.

“He is not dead.” Loki rolled his eyes. “I know you Avengers don’t believe in _killing_.” He reached out and clutched Tony’s wrist. “I will take you home before you get in more trouble."

There was a bright light, and then they were standing in Tony’s penthouse.

Loki was still holding the bloody knife. Tony stared at it with both lust and trepidation. And Loki noticed.

“You seem to be fascinated by my weapon, Stark.” Loki slowly lifted it between their bodies, and it glowed green for a split second. It no longer looked wet. He brought it higher, tracing the tip over Tony's cheek.

Tony was afraid to move. Afraid to breathe. His cock ached with desperation.

“What would you do, I wonder, if I were to cut off your clothes and have my way with you?” Loki ran the edge of the knife down Tony’s jaw.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Tony asked.

Loki smirked. “Not in any way you won’t like.” He put the flat of the blade against Tony’s throat. “Say yes, Stark. You won’t regret it.”

“Yes,” Tony choked out. He felt like he was in free fall without his armor.

“Good,” Loki purred. He grabbed Tony’s necktie, pulling him towards the bedroom. Fuck. How did Loki even know where it was?

The god stopped Tony beside the bed and eyed him. “Hmm.” The knife flashed, and Tony’s suit jacket hung open. “Take it off.”

Tony shrugged out of the jacket, trying not to fumble in his haste.

Loki pushed him onto the bed, on his back, and straddled his hips. “Hard for me already?” He ground down onto Tony’s dick, making him moan.

The tip of the knife touched Tony’s neck, and then Loki was slicing through his shirt. The silk whispered as it parted under the blade. Loki ran the knife over the exposed flesh, not cutting but teasing.

Tony whimpered.

Loki undid Tony’s belt, then moved aside so he could cut Tony’s pants off. Tony was afraid for his cock for a brief moment, but then Loki was slicing down his legs and pulling the fabric free.

It didn’t take long before Tony was bare and pinned underneath his favorite deity. He reached up, wanting to undress Loki, but the knife vanished as Loki pinned his wrists to the bed. “We do this my way, Stark.” Loki leaned down and bit Tony’s nipple, making him cry out. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“It’s your show,” Tony panted. He was impressed that he could still form words.

Loki smiled, all predator, and kissed Tony’s mouth for the first time. Loki made it clear he was in control, even of this, and he played with Tony until the man was gasping for air and bucking up against Loki’s body.

Chuckling darkly, Loki adjusted them so Tony’s wrists were trapped in one hand as the other undid Loki’s fly. He pulled out his cock, which was long and thick and perfect, and pushed Tony’s legs apart with his knee. He knelt between Tony’s thighs. “I’ll go slow,” the god promised. “I did say I wouldn’t hurt you.”

He started to push his way into Tony, his cock somehow slick. Magic? It took a bit of teasing before the head was all the way in, and it felt incredible. Loki slid in to the hilt, and holy fuck it was amazing.

Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s slim hips as the god pinned Tony’s wrists above his head. Loki was still fully dressed, and he looked far too calm as he started thrusting into Tony. It made him feel used, and somehow that was sexy. He caught sight of one cufflink as Loki pinched his nipple, and he moaned. Loki might be in control, but he wanted this as much as Tony did.

Loki kept fucking him. The god was like a machine, dragging Tony to the edge over and over until Tony finally broke. “Please, Loki. Please, fuck, let me come, please!”

Loki’s eyes lit up, and he leaned in to kiss Tony again. When Tony ran out of air, Loki pulled back and smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” The god began to pound into Tony even harder, and reached down to take his cock in hand. One, two, three, four strokes and Tony’s world went white with pleasure.

Tony opened his eyes just in time to see Loki come undone. It was gorgeous, and as tired as he was he knew he would never forget the way Loki’s lips parted and his eyes rolled back in his head. Stunning.

The moment passed, and Loki looked composed once more. He pulled out of Tony, not even out of breath. “That was adequate.”

“Adequate.” Right.

Loki smoothed his hair with one hand. “We’ll have to try again. See if you improve.”

Tony laughed. “You’re not fooling anyone. You liked it.”

The god raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps.” He got off the bed, closing his pants. Somehow they were immaculate. “I will see you soon, Stark.” He smirked. “Preferably naked.”

“Anytime, Lokes.” The god vanished, and Tony relaxed into the mattress. He wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he kissed the god during their next fight.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> QuietCanadian9 came up with the idea for this story, and switchknitter loved it. We plotted the story together, and then switch wrote it while using some of Quiet's luscious descriptions (especially Loki's suit and knife). It was great fun, and we will probably collaborate again sometime. Let us know what you thought!


End file.
